the present invention which is configurable/attachable onto a mattress, offers flexibility during sexual intercourse, for the young, the old, and the sick, that may experience discomfort while suspending their legs for a long period of time during sex. It is also for people with back, knee, or leg pains that have difficulty in having sex without excruciating aches and pains. Some couples will like to vary the ways they have sex, such people have tended to move from couches to tables in a bid to improve their sex life. The present invention is about accomplishing the above needs by inflating the bladders that are strategically stowed away in some layers of foam and fabric to achieve comparable sexual positions obtainable in such other areas without leaving the comfort of your bed. The invention is attachable by sewing or zipper directly to the surface area of the mattress to constitute a substitute for such surface or configured to be removably attachable to the mattress.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,769,182, 3,161,219, 3,392,412, 3,667,075, 5,170,522, 6,012,186, 6,311,348, discloses inflatable bladders and bellows that are placed under the mattress to raise the head and foot section for reading or relaxation. The aforementioned patents discussed inflatable bladders that support the head and the feet by forming an incline in both areas. Also most of the prior arts discussed independent units that are placed under a mattress which utilizes a motor or a microprocessor based hand control for their inflation and deflation with the sole aim of being utilized for relaxation.
But however nothing is disclosed or suggested in this patents about an inflatable bedding product that is either detachably attachable or directly configurable atop a mattress, covering all or part of mattress. The present invention consists of three or more of independent bladders of any shape and size, that are stowed away in layer of foams and fabrics, that inflates to a height of 12 inches or more above the units surface to fully elevate the upper half of the body including the buttocks area; independently elevate the lower portion of the left leg and thigh in a wide spread posture; independently elevate the lower portion of the right leg and thigh in a wide spread posture, while leaving enough space between the two lower bladders for a second party to occupy during sex. The present invention attaches to a mattress to look like the bedspread, while hiding the bladders inside the unit to provide privacy of purpose, thereby eliminating the need to hide bulky sex foams or other sex devices from the prying eyes of children.
Therefore, the present invention is about reducing the aches and rigors involved in sexual intercourse, and providing couples the flexibility of adjusting to different sexual position by a mere push of a button or switch without leaving the comfort of their bed. It will also reduce the strain of suspending legs during sex by forming a cushion for them.